Honey, My Honey
by TheSquart
Summary: Winnie the Pooh invites Piglet into his home and convinces him to take part in Pooh's dirty fantasies


Winnie the Pooh grinned sultrily at Piglet and licked his mouth hungrily, he then licked a paw that he had planned to dig into Piglet to stretch his tight little ass hole. "Turn around Piglet" Pooh whispered seductively, as he grabbed the little pig's stomach and forced him into position.

Piglet whimpered nervously and looked imploringly at the yellow bear, whose big cock glistened with precum in the dark room. "Shh, little pig," said Pooh and caressed Piglet gently with his big paw. Piglet's weewee trembled when Pooh touched it and it began ejecting small amounts of semen. A gentle stream of semen dripped from his penis. "Ooooh, Ooooh!" Piglet whimpered and shook under the bear's large form. He was quite red in the face, sweat dripping down his small body. "Oh Piglet, don't be afraid ... it's just me Pooh." Said the yellow bear, and dipped his sticky paw in a jar filled with honey before penetrating the pig's tight little hole again.

The little pig could feel the large foreign object penetrate his body, and was quite feverish and on the verge of panic. "I-I'm n-not comfortable with t-this..." Piglet stammered, his voice almost choked with tears. "It's not that bad my little pig ... just do as I say, then everything's going to be ok ..." the bear whispered in Piglet's ear and began to nibble at it. Piglet hesitated, but then nodded and surrendered to the playful bear.

Now Pooh pushed his paw further up into the pig's hole. It was a very narrow fit, so he had to put in a little effort when he felt that the paw was surrounded by the pig's muscles that closed tightly around his paw. As he kept moving the paw around in the little pig's rectum, he could hear loud convulsion sounds from inside the hole. "N-no! Don't Pooh, I-I can't bear it anymore!"

"S-stop!" cried Piglet alarming and tried to pull away from the bear's firm grip. Then the large paw was driven all the way out of the hole. Piglet gasped, he could feel the cold evening air seep into his open, damaged intestine. The large hole pulsated violently, smothered in honey and fluids. Pooh ran his paw around the red edges of the pulsating hole.

Piglet gasped and tried to swallow the pain.

Just as Piglet thought it was all over, he heard the bear's voice whisper softly into his ear, "Come here my little honey-pig, we have only just begun". Piglet was now gripped by intense fear, he turned to look at the yellow bear standing close behind him. Madness and desire shone from his eyes and the pig took a quick step backwards in response, but he hit a wall.

The bear pinned him hard against the wall.

Now Pooh pressed his honey-smeared lips against the pig's mouth, and forced the big, wet tongue inside. He ran his tongue wildly and violently around inside the pig's mouth, saliva dripping from his mouth and down his chin. Piglet uttered a stifled sound when the bear's tongue slid down his throat.

Piglet tried to pull away but with no luck, as Pooh still had him pinned hard against the wall. The bear's paw slid down to Piglet's bleeding hole, and he pushed the sticky paw back in. Piglet let loose a scream when he felt the sharp pain in his rectum again. The pain was so intense that his body was completely paralyzed. "P-P-Pooh ... N-no ..." he muttered when he felt the great bear paw move in and out of his hole in what seemed like more than 10 minutes.

The bear laughed tremendously, and grabbed hold of the pig's insides. "Oh, Piglet... Now look what you've done!" the bear exclaimed. A thick stream of blood and feces flowed out of the pig's asshole and lay in a puddle on the floor and on the bear's thigh.

Pooh lifted the pig onto his lap and placed him fully onto his yellow erect bear penis. Piglet gasped when the bear started to move the honey smeared penis in and out of the sore, damaged hole, roughly.

Pooh worked his penis faster and faster as his lust increased. Piglet, his facepale, passed out from a mixture of pain and anemia. This did not seem to bother the bear who continued without inhibitions. The climax was near, his penis began to pulsate and pound violently and, a few seconds later he came. Large amounts of sticky sperm spewed from the stiff limb and mixed with honey inside the little pig.

Pooh pulled his penis out of the pig, but then suddenly realized that the pig's rectum still hung onto his thick penis, and was dragged out with it. The limp, bleeding intestine hang out of the little oblivious pig, and the horny bear grabbed it and pulled.

Several meters lax sticky bowel poured out of the little pig's unconscious body and ended up in a heap on the floor. There was no turning back now, Peter might as well get as much fun out of the situation as possible.

He thrust his honey smeared paw into the pig again and began to rummage around in Piglet's insides, and got hold of a decent amount of entrails. The fact that the intestines were now completely separated from the pig's body, pleased him. There were now new space and new places to explore inside the pig.

Pooh could suddenly hear a soft whimper coming from the little pig who slowly started to wake up. Piglet opened his mouth wide open, as if to scream, but only a slight rattling sound escaped his lips. Pooh suddenly panicked, fearing that someone would hear the pig's dying attempt to call for help.

He grabbed the longest of the intestines in the pile and wound it around the pig's small, fragile neck and tightened it. Piglet gasped and his whining noises stopped abruptly. He tried in vain to fight back but to no avail, all the life force was now drained from his little damaged body. Only when the pig stopped writhing, Pooh let go of the intestine.

Suddenly he heard an eager knocking on the door, and he turned in the direction thereof, fear shining out of his blood smeared face. He quickly gathered the remains of Piglet in a heap in the corner of the room and grabbed a patchwork blanket from the couch. He used the blanket to cover the body. He wiped his bloody paws and face in a piece of cloth, his shirt that was still covered with blood spatter was quickly changed.

He now moved hesitantly towards the front door, expecting the worst. He looked out of one of the small windows which he had covered up when Piglet came to visit, and saw with great fear that Tigger was standing right in front of the door, jumping up and down.

The bear's heart started pounding and sweat trickled down his wet forehead. "Pooh bear! Pooh bear! What are you doing in there? Come on out and say hello to your old friend!" the bouncy tiger yelled with his annoying penetrating voice that made Pooh wince.

He had fully intended to ignore Tigger and intended to wait for him to get tired of yelling and jump away, but it never happened.

"Pooh! I'm coming in!" yelled the tiger and jumped with great force against the door and knocked it in with one blow. It slammed against the floor and lay flat with a bang. "No, no, Tigger what the hell are you doing?!" Pooh shouted and tried desperately to push the tiger out through the doorway. "What's wrong Pooh? What are you hiding in there ... is it a surprise, a gift perhaps?" exclaimed the tiger and jumped enthusiastically up and down on the spot. "It ... it's uhh, yes Tigger, it's a gift" lied the bear in the hope that it was enough of an answer for the inquisitive tiger. The answer seemed to have the opposite effect, and the tiger was now all the more eager to get inside and see what was happening.

Tigger bounced around the room a bit while Pooh looked on with intense fear and a huge lump in his throat. "What's that smell? Are you cooking something?" the tiger exclaimed as he sniffed the air in through his nostrils and licked his lips. "C-cooking? Uhh, of course," Pooh stammered nervously and tried not to look in the direction of Piglet's mangled corpse. "Could it be that I, you know, might be able to get some of that food you're cooking. I'm famished and it smells so nice" exclaimed the tiger still bouncing enthusiastically on the spot.

Pooh now saw a chance to get rid of the corpse and still let it remain a secret. "Why yes, my old friend, there's way too much food for me to eat alone" the bear said and smiled sultrily. "... But, you have to promise to wait nicely in the this room while I prepare the food in the kitchen, it has to be a surprise, remember?" added Pooh. Tigger nodded cheerfully and licked his lips again, then he sat on the sofa with an expectant smile on his stupid face.

Pooh tiptoed towards the corner and grabbed the blanket in which Piglet's body was wrapped, and pulled it towards the kitchen. He gulped, and pulled a cutting board and a knife out of a drawer and opened the bundle containing Tigger's "gift" and laid the body on the cutting board. He began with separating the head from the body. He couldn't risk exposing his secret to Tigger if he recognized who the meal was made from. Then he sliced Piglet open and stripped it of the remaining guts.

He shuddered at the thought that he had pulled the intestines out while the pig was still alive, but he actually felt no shame now that he thought about it. Pooh laid the limp pig on the cutting board again, spearing him in the rear and head and laid him on the fire on the open oven.

Before the pig became too warm, Pooh laid a paw on Piglet's steamy pig skin, and he could feel the animalistic desires rise up in him again, and he wrapped his paw around his cock and pumped one last time at the touch of Piglet's sweaty skin. He came on the pig's sizzling meat, large quantities of "cream" dripped from the roast. Now he didn't have to worry about making sauce for the meal.

He wiped the remaining cum off his penis quickly and Pooh put the roast on a platter and decorated it with salad leaves and other good stuff. "Well then Tigger, dinner is ready!" He shouted so that Tigger could hear it. Tigger jumped off the couch and admired the meal that Pooh had prepared for him, and he licked his lips. "Uhh, roast pork! And the pork crackling is even crispy ... my favorite food," he said and jumped up and down as he clapped his paws.

Pooh put the meal on the table and fetched plates and cutlery. Tigger thrusted the knife and fork aggressively into a piece, and smacked his lips excessively when he popped it into his mouth.

Pooh looked eagerly at him, to hear the assessment of his meal. When the tiger sank the piece, he exclaimed a satisfied sound. "Delicious, Pooh! Delicious! I have never tasted a roast that was so tender and delicious ... and what a delicious salt glazing, my mouth is watering. It's perfect! Uhu!"

Pooh smiled.

"Help yourself, my dear friend, it is all for you." Tigger smiled at Pooh, grateful for the sumptuous meal, and then went on to stuff himself with more. A quarter of an hour went by and Tigger was done eating. He had eaten it all by himself while the bear had sat and rejoiced in silence.

_Everything had gone according to plan._


End file.
